Phoenix Rising
by Vulpix of the Looney Bin
Summary: I CHANGED THE NAME!!!! THIS FIC USED TO BE CALLED FIRE IN MY HEART FIRE IN MY SOUL!!! In this chapter it is still really exiting!!!
1. Chapter 1

  
Prologue~  
  
In the Poke'mon world, there exists good and evil, just like any other place. The evil power,  
The World League Powers, is lead by the gym leader Giovanni. The defenders, are the members of  
the Phoenix league, lead by Lance the Dragon Trainer. Ordinary trainers know nothing of the  
secret war raging around them. This is the tale of a Phoenix League trainer named Ryan, and his  
poke'mon Lilly.  
**************************************  
"Lilly! Where in the heck did you go?" grumbled Ryan as he searched the deck of the ship  
once again the breezes blowing at his light brown hair. He rounded a corner, to spot a   
Ninetails standing on her hind legs with front paws resting on the railing. She was small for her  
species, and had brown eyes, which was uncommon for a Ninetails, gazing out to sea. "Lilly!  
You need to tell me when you leave the cabin." Ryan scolded. The Ninetails snorted, not even  
glancing at her trainer. "You worry too much," she grumbled.   
  
Ryan was a member of the elite Phoenix League, and could teach poke'mon how to speak  
English. Lilly had been his first poke'mon and pupil. He had other poke'mon, but Lilly was his  
favorite."I only worry when I'm around you," he retorted.   
  
One of Ryan's students, a Raichu named Buzz, wandered up to the railing. Buzz had not  
been talking long, so his grammar was quite poor, and his voice was so gruff you almost couldn't  
understand him... Almost. "Hi... DAMN!" He yelled grinning.  
  
Lilly smiled wistfully as she remembered a day about a month ago. She had been playing  
videogames (something she found fascinating) and was fighting a tough opponent. However she  
couldn't tap the button fast enough and couldn't hit him. "Come on come on... DAMN IT! MOVE  
YOU *!$#@@#*%! ARRRG!!! I DIED!!! YOU $%#@!!! SON OF A $%*#@!!! Little did she know,   
Buzz had heard the whole thing, and he hasn't had a clean mouth since.   
  
"Why did I teach them how to talk? Why?" Ryan groaned smacking his forehead. "I don'  
f***ing know," Buzz said calmly. "That does it! Get back in the damn cabin!" Ryan yelled.  
Buzz grinned mischievously, then skipped off towards the cabin chanting "Damn cabin... damn  
cabin.."  
  
Ryan sighed and crossed his arms and leaned over the railing. Lilly looked at her   
trainer, seeing how upset he was. "I'm sorry Ryan, I didn't mean to make you worry." Ryan smiled  
her and gently ruffled the crest of fur on her head. "I'm sorry I blew up on you like that."   
They looked out onto the water, watching the sun drift below the horizon. "If you had one wish,"  
said Lilly, "and you had to be completely selfish about it, what would you wish for?" Ryan  
thought for a minute, " 52 yellow Mustang convertible," he replied with a dreamy look on his  
face. "How about you?" Lilly thought for a minute, and said "I wish that I could swim," she said  
longingly, "It looks like so much fun, but I can't because, I'm a fire type."  
  
Ryan glanced at his watch. "Geeze, I have to go get ready for the dinner tonight,  
you'd think they'd get tired of throwing them all the time on this cruise. Wish you could come,  
but no poke'mon are allowed. It would be a lot more fun if you could come along." "Sure,"  
she said with a wry grin, "and I'm going to the game room to play ping pong with Giovanni."   
Ryan smiled and shook his head before heading of to the cabin.  
  
Not really, Lilly thought to herself, I would give anything to go to that party, for  
humans to respect me, I would give anything to be human.  
*************************  
  
Hope you guys liked it, I have a hard time writing serious stuff. No romance yet, but  
it's coming. 


	2. Chapter 2

#  
I'm continuing this story even though nobody reviewed the first  
chapter, because I like this story and it won't come out of my head.  
DO NOT FLAME ME, I'M NOT IN THE MOOD =( I have NOT killed Tracey in this story, so you don't  
have an excuse to flame me Chuchino. The reason I'm so mad is that Big Big Mew (a.k.a. my Mom)  
Is giving me a hard time about the bad language in this story.  
One thing I forgot to mention is that Lance is the leader of the Phoenixes.   
  
"Yes! I've got you now you bozo!" Buzz yelled triumphantly as he punched the videogame controller  
with all his might. "We'll just see about that," Lilly growled leaning closer to the screen and  
gritting her teeth. "Woooohoooo!!!! I beat you!" Lilly crowed in triumph as Buzz's character  
imploded into a bloody heap. "Argh!!! You..." Buzz ranted off into a stream of curses as Lilly  
preformed a victory dance. "Want to go again?" she said grinning mischievously. "No chance in  
hell," he grumbled, "I'm going to bed." He wandered over to the dresser and zapped into his  
poke' ball, which was resting on top.   
Lilly glanced at her own poke' ball, which lay next to Buzz's. The top was silver and engraved  
with flowers, and had her name engraved in cursive above the latch. Ryan had given it to her  
for her Birthday last year. She rarely used it, except when they had to travel through a  
"No poke'mon out of their poke'balls' areas."  
Lilly looked around the cabin. It was a lot like a hotel room. A TV, a bed, a bathroom,  
a mini-refrigerator, a nightstand, and a dresser  
She walked over to the bottom dresser drawer, and tugged on the rope that was attached to  
it with her teeth. After it was open, she looked inside. There were a few books, a fancy   
looking collar, with equally nice looking leash, a grooming kit, a half eaten bag of cheese Combos,  
and a small metal box.   
"Nothing to eat around here," she grumbled grabbing the bag of Combos and kicking the  
drawer shut. She walked over to the mini-refrigerator, and pulled open the door. A can of  
Mountain Dew sat on the shelf. Lilly wandered into the bathroom and grabbed a plastic cup.   
She carefully picked up the can and punched a hole in the top of it with her teeth, and  
carefully tipped in into the cup.   
She grabbed her snack food and climbed up onto the bed. Lilly used the remote to flick  
through  
the channels, and settled on the horror film, "Attack of the Living Dead Hoppips!"  
"Doctor!" The lab assistant said, "The Hoppips! They're....they're... ALIVE!!!!"   
The Doctor looked horrified, "But... they were dead!... THEY ARE LIVING DEAD!!!"  
************************************  
  
"Lilly! I'm back," Ryan hollered into the cabin. He took off his tux jacket and flung it onto the  
bed looking around for Lilly. He spotted her looking out the open porthole, her paws propped up  
against the bottom. The moonlight shimmered over her fur, and a gentle breeze playfully blew her  
crest. "What are you looking at?" He said walking over to join her. "The moon," she said wistfully,  
not taking her eyes from the window, "Beautiful, isn't it." "Yeah," he sighed "Your usually  
asleep when I come back at night." "Couldn't sleep," she grumbled, "Buzz went to bed at nine  
because he was sick of losing to the high queen of Nintendo." she said grinning.   
Ryan scratched behind her ears laughing softly. "Lance is getting on my back about finishing   
Buzz's training and cleaning up his mouth. He should be glad he doesn't hear the majority of   
what that poke'mon says."  
"I think electric types are just like that," Lilly said dreamily as Ryan continued to scratch her  
ears. "Well, I better get out of this suit, I'll be right back," Ryan said as he headed towards   
the bathroom.   
Lilly could still feel where his fingers had touched, rubbing gently at the base of her ears...   
'Argh, what's wrong with me,' she thought. Ryan had emerged from the bathroom. He collapsed on   
the bed with a groan. "Ug, my feet kill," he grumbled, his voice muffled by the pillow.  
Lilly hopped up next to her trainer and curled up. "Goodnight Lilly," Ryan sighed. "Goodnight   
Ryan," She whispered and gently licked his cheek before drifting off to sleep.  
  
  
Another boring, short and pointless chapter *Sigh* I'm writing another Tracey death Fic =) 


	3. Chapter 3

  
Hello, I wanted to thank Bob the Rabid Caveman and Hypermon for your support =)  
  
Ryan groaned as heard the alarm blaring. "God make it stop," he   
moaned as he groped for the snooze button. " Mornin' sunshine," Lilly  
said switching the alarm clock off. "Need...coffee," Ryan grumbled as  
he flipped over onto his back. "Already on it," Lilly said flipping on  
the coffee machine and walking out onto the small balcony attached to  
the room.   
Ryan walked into the bathroom to put some clothes on, and   
grabbed a cup of the coffee to join Lilly. She had her paws up on top  
of the railing and was looking at the people below. Ryan crossed his  
arms over the railing and took a sip of his coffee. He smiled for a   
moment, then said, "Lilly, do you remember what day it is?" "Tuesday,"  
she said hesitantly, "why?" His smile grew wider, "The first Tuesday   
of the month." Lilly stared into space for a second, then her eyes got  
really big, "That means... no, nononononono NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"   
Lilly ran into the cabin and dove under the bed. "No Ryan, today  
is NOT bath day!" Ryan set down his cup, and quickly locked all the  
windows and doors, exept the one to the bathroom. "Your trapped, and  
your not leaving untill you take your bath," Ryan said finnaly.   
Lilly's muffled voice sounded from under the bed. "I'm not comming out!  
And you can't make me!" Ryan sighed, "Lilly, you have to take your bath.  
You don't have a choice." "I could stay under forever you know."  
"Alright Lilly, If you take your bath, I will buy you a case of Mt. Dew,  
and a bag of M&M's ." "Peanut?" Lilly said cautiously."Yep,"  
Said Ryan. Lilly climbed out from under the bed grumbling,   
"let's get this over with." "Suger will be your downfall," Ryan said  
smileing.   
  
********************************************  
  
"Uh huh... yeah...," Ryan said as he talked on the phone.   
Lilly sat on the bed combing through her tail fur. "I'm glad I only  
have to take those things once a month," She grumbled.  
"Shut up dammit! I'm watching cartoons!" Buzz grouched as he   
stuffed a cream filled doughnut in his mouth. "Shut up yourself,"   
Lilly retorted.  
"Hey Lilly," Ryan said hanging up the phone, "Lance just said  
that there's another party tonight, and poke'mon are invited!"   
"Let me go to!" Yelled Buzz, "I wanna go dammit!" Ryan siged, "Sorry  
Buzz, I can only bring one of my poke'mon, and Lilly's comming, that   
is if you want to?" "Why not," Lilly said trying not to sound too   
exited "I might as well mingle a little." "That's great Lil," Ryan   
said, "you need to do more things like this."   
Lilly streached and walked towrds the door. "I'm going to go   
see Sara and Charlie," she called over her shoulder. "Okay," She heard  
Ryan yell.  
Sara was another Pheonix member, who adored fire types.   
Charlie, her best and favorite poke'mon, was her Charizard.  
Lilly knocked on their door, which was only a few doors down   
from their cabin. A faint "Come in," was heard. Lilly checked to make  
sure nobody was arround, then said, "That's very nice, but how am I   
supposed to open the door?" "Ack!" said the voice, " It's Lilly, get   
it Charlie!" "~I'm comming, I'm comming,~" Mutered a voice in poke'mon  
language.  
A large Charizard opened the door. "~Hia Lilly,~" Charlie said,  
"Come on in." Sara came out from the bathroom brushing her hair. She  
was a tall red head with green eyes. "How are you doing?" Lilly   
walked in and Charlie shut the door behind her. "I'm fine, so's Ryan,"  
Lilly said. She noticed the scowl on Charlie's face. "~Sombody forgot  
his nap~" she said in poke'mon. "~You don't have to wear a dorky tie~"  
he retorted. "Tie?" Lilly said looking at Sara. "He just dosn't want  
to go to the party tonight because this female charizard is hitting on  
him," She replied.  
"~It's bad Lilly,~" Charlie muttered, "~really bad.~" "Come on,  
how bad can it be?" Sara asked. Charlie didn't know much English, and   
what he could say was so gruff it sounded like he was just growling.   
"Water gun in butt," he grouched.  
Sara sighed and rolled her eyes. "So Lilly," she said changing the subject,  
"have you found anybody special?" "Are you kidding?" Lilly said somwhat shocked,   
"as far as I know, the only other ninetails on this boat is some Mr. Fluffy first class  
passenger."  
Sara thaught for a minute, "What about Domingo, Lance's Arannine?" "Nah,"  
Lilly said, "he can't handle my temper, I need someone who can put up  
with me." Sara smiled, "Yeah I see what you mean, last time Ryan had a girlfriend you scared  
her away."  
"Ryan didn't really like her," Lilly said defensivly "he just went out with her to be  
nice, and I didn't do anything, just was... a little hostle." "'A little hostle!" Sara said   
sarcasticly, "You growled at her, tried to bite her, and attacked her pet Meowth!" "It got me   
into that fight! Besides, she didn't like me or Ryan, she just played nice," Lilly grouched.  
Sara smiled gently, "Well, I can't blame you. Most of his girlfriends hace been snotty  
bimbos." "Yeah," Lilly said walking tword the door, "It's not his fault really, he just has bad   
taste in girlfriends." 


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  
Sorry this took so long, but finally it gets  
exiting in this chapter. This chapter is pretty long,  
but it's worth it! I changed the name of the story to  
Phoenix Rising because it sounded better. Whoa this   
chapter is   
Loooooooooooooong! Everything before this was just   
set up for exitingness! Ooooooo!!!! I can't wait!!!  
  
  
"Lilly, if you don't get out of the bathroom now  
we'll be late!" Ryan hollered through the door of the   
bathroom. "Just wait a minute," Lilly grumbled "I'm   
going as fast as I can for crying out loud."   
"I wouldn't take this damn long," muttered Buzz who was  
sitting on the bed. "You know," Ryan said walking over  
"I need you for something Buzz..."  
Around five minutes later, Lilly opened the door  
to the bathroom. Ryan was leaning against the wall   
with his eyes shut. Hearing her come in, he opened one  
of them and commented, "You better not have gotten fur  
in the sink again." "So what if I did," Lilly retorted  
pushing the door open. "If you did you have to clean it  
up." "How could I do that if I don't have hands?"   
The party room was very large; an Onix could   
easily stand up to its full height and not come close   
to bumping the ceiling. Tables were placed all around   
the edge of the room, with a buffet against one wall.  
The middle was two huge dance floors, one used primarily by poke'mon dancers,  
and the other full of human dancers, although the two  
groups often mixed.  
It was hard for Lilly to pretend she was board.  
She didn't like to admit it, but she really did love   
dressing up for stuff like this.  
Ryan had already taken off for the buffet,   
typical. Lilly wandered over to a table and managed to  
get the attention of a waiter. She couldn't use her English,  
so she managed to get across that she wanted a glass of champagne.  
After he poured her a glass she sipped a bit of it and looked around.  
At the next table over, she spotted three trainers who looked in  
their twenties conversing in low tones, all looking concerned about   
something. The only poke'mon with them was a Persian under the table.   
Lilly couldn't see the big poke'mon, but she could definitely smell it,   
and occasionally heard it shift position. 'Must not like all the noise,'  
she thought.  
Lilly noticed something large and red hiding behind a nearby palm   
tree. Grinning, she hopped down from her chair and wandered over to where   
Charlie was hiding. "~What are you doing all alone over here?~" She asked in  
poke'mon. "~Hiding,~" Charlie whispered. Lilly looked around saying   
"~I don't see any other Charizards around~" Charlie groaned "~She's behind  
the buffet tables.~"   
Lilly could hear Music starting up and said, "~Well I'm going dancing  
, good luck Romeo.~" Lilly wandered over to the edge of the dance floor to   
seek out a partner. 'Nope... nope... nope... too tall...too short...'. Lilly  
felt a gentle tap on her shoulder to see the Persian that had been hiding   
out under the table. "~We both seem to be short a partner,~" he commented,   
"~would you care to dance~?"   
After the dance, Lilly and the Persian, who's name was Rob, retired  
to the table for drinks and talk. "~So, where are you from?~" Lilly asked.  
"~I'm actually from Viridian, so I'm on my way home.~" the Rob said   
thoughtfully. "~I'm originally from around Eucatreak, but I live in Fuchsia.~"  
Lilly said. She didn't really live in Fuchsia, but she couldn't say that   
she lived almost all the time at the Indigo Plateau. "~You'll have to excuse  
me,~" Lilly said getting up, "~I haven't seen my trainer in a while, so I   
better make sure he didn't drink to much wine and fall in the swimming pool.~"  
  
It took Lilly a while to find Ryan, and when she did she wished she  
hadn't. He was talking to a blond Ms. Popular type, ditz 101. Lilly   
sauntered up and sat next to him making sure he saw the dirty look she gave  
him. "Lilly, there you are," Ryan said with a warning tone only Lilly could  
hear. "Say hello to Margaret," he said gesturing to the smiling young woman.  
Lilly put on her best respectful look and said solemnly in poke'mon, making  
sure all nearby poke'mon could hear "~Hello Madame, my my, you smell like   
the cologne of many men, have you slept with them all or merely fooled   
around? Is it likely you have many STDs? If you wish to get more from my   
trainer you are out of luck.~" She continued to smile sweetly as almost   
every poke'mon within hearing range burst into infectious laughter.  
Lilly stormed out of the room and out onto the deck.   
"~Just when I thought I rid him of dumb blond disease, he picks up another  
one!~" She put her front paws on the railing and looked down into the dark  
water, imagining ways to torture Ryan's new girlfriend.  
Charlie wandered over next to her. "~You know, one who is quick to  
judge may miss the opportunity for a companion.~" Lilly rolled her eyes   
"~Since when did you become Mr. Self richous, and aren't you hiding out?~"  
"~I gave her a chance, and she isn't so bad once you get to know her.~"  
Charlie said looking into the water. "~I've just never liked any of Ryan's  
dates, and it seems a shame to break tradition.~" Lilly said with a wry   
grin. "~I think someone's jealous,~" Charlie taunted. "~Me? Jealous? I   
don't think so,~" Lilly retorted. Charlie sighed and gently patted her   
shoulder. "~ Just think about it Lil. ~"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rob wandered back under his trainers table grinning in a devilish  
manor. Now that the Ninetails was nowere to be seen, this would make the   
operation run all the more smoothly  
  
  
  
OOoooooo!!!!! Cliff hanger!!!! I would have kept writing,  
but I didn't want it to take forever for you peeps to read it! 


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
  
This chapter is really... ummm... well it is very exiting. I know  
the details are lacking, but I prefer my stories move quickly!  
  
  
Ryan sighed and let his forehead smack against the table. Why?  
He pondered, why can't she just accept somebody? Then the lights went out.  
"Sorry to interrupt," said a voice, "but we have a new line of  
entertainment."  
Lilly stared down into the dark swirling water. Jealous... am I  
jealous? Suddenly, Lilly heard several loud bangs. "Oh God!" She whispered  
running back toward the party room, and the sounds she heard. Gunshots.  
A large Persian backed Ryan into a corner. "Ryan Carlen, renowned   
member of the Phoenix League," Rob grinned. Ryan glanced around the room,   
everybody was in a similar predicament their 'pet' poke'mon unable to stand  
up to the attackers. A whole pack of Team Rocket members had locked the   
poke'mon, including Charlie, into cages. Where in the heck is Lilly? Ryan  
thought. He didn't see her anywhere. "Put your hands where I can see them," Rob said gruffly. "Whatever you say," Ryan mumbled, letting a poke'ball   
drop from his hand releasing a grinning Buzz.  
Lilly ran up to the party room door. She pounded against it with her  
paws, not budging it an inch. "Damn it!" She snarled, "I've got to get in!"  
"Looks like we're in for a game of cat and mouse," Rob smirked.  
His opponent was a Raichu, and a relatively young one at that. The Raichu  
smirked back, "Wow, that really stung," he remarked sarcastically. "But I   
guess that's the best a little pet poke'mon with his head up his ass can do."  
Rob charged Buzz with a screech of anger. Buzz easily dodged him and gave   
him a swift punch to the jaw. Buzz quickly spun around kicking Rob with both  
legs. Rob snarled in anger, and lashed out slashing Buzz's cheeks.   
Lilly backed up to the edge of the railing on the boat. She charged  
headlong at the door ramming into it with all of her body weight. The door   
groaned, denting further inwards.  
Buzz knew he was in trouble. Rob had made a smart move. With his   
cheeks slashed, Buzz couldn't control his electricity, making it too risky   
to use any electric attacks. "Who's laughing now?" Rob said smugly advancing  
toward the Raichu. Like a lightning flash, Buzz's whip like tail snapped at  
Rob's eyes. Roaring in anger Rob pinned his foe with one of his massive paws,  
raising the other one to strike.  
A massive crash was heard as the door broke off its hinges.   
An enraged roar sounded as a white blur plowed into Rob's side, knocking him  
off his feet. Ryan dashed over to Buzz, who was barely conscious from the   
pain of his injuries.  
Lilly was a vicious site. Her fur stood on end, making her look   
twice her size. Her needle like teeth were bared, and a blood chilling growl  
came from her throat. Rob climbed to his feet, shrieking his rage as he   
charged. Lilly sidestepped, slashing his shoulder with her fangs. Rob   
whirled quickly, biting down hard on one of her tails. Hissing from the   
pain Lilly darted downward, biting Rob's front right paw as hard as she   
could. There was a sickening crack as the bones in his paw snapped under   
the pressure. Rob was forced to let go as he screamed in pain. Lilly ran   
over in front of Ryan to protect him. Wait a minute, where's the rat? Rob   
thought. "Hey, over here shithole!" Hollered Buzz. Rob's jaw dropped as   
he saw what had happened. While he was distracted fighting Lilly, Buzz had  
released the caged poke'mon. Rob and the Rockets were completely outnumbered  
by several angry poke'mon, Charlie among them. "You'll be seeing me again,  
Lilly," Rob said coldly, "believe me you will." The lights blinked out,   
and when the power was restored both Rob and the Rockets had disappeared.  
  
  
Author's Note: Oooooo!!!! Story is exiting so far, yes? I could end the   
chapter here, but I'm not going to. Why?, you may ask. Well... this isn't a  
romance for nothing! In the second part of this chapter, very important   
things happen which ALTER THE COURSE OF THE STORY!!!  
  
  
Buzz winced as Sara finished stitching up his cheek. "Why couldn't  
you give me some damn painkillers?" "You're too weak, and you know it!"   
Snapped Sara.   
Lilly sat staring at her mangled tail. It was bandaged, but still  
hurt like heck. After Charlie had returned to the party, she had realized   
something. She had been feeling a certain something lately. Whenever Ryan   
smiled at her, scratched her in the special spot behind her ears, and when   
he said goodnight right before they went to sleep. At that moment she   
realized the something she was feeling was love. She had panicked when she  
heard the gunshots, that he might have been hurt.  
Ryan walked over and sat down next to her. "You were very brave you   
know," he said gently, lifting up her chin. "Nah," she muttered thanking   
God that nobody could see her blush under her fur. "That Persian would have  
killed Buzz if you had been a second later," Ryan said seriously. "Dammit,  
now I owe you a favor don't I," Buzz mumbled. "Ryan," Lilly said nervously  
"could I talk to you, alone?"   
"What is this about Lil?" Ryan asked as they leaned against the   
ships railing. "This is somewhat... ummm... awkward for me to say," Lilly   
said quietly. Ryan was a little bit shocked, Lilly was never nervous and if  
she ever had been she didn't show it. "Ryan I... I believe that... well,   
we've known each other for a long time and, well I've grown rather...   
ummm... attached to you I suppose. In short, what I mean is that I... I   
love you," she said quietly. "Lilly," Said Ryan smiling "I love you too,   
your like a sister to me." Lilly jumped away like she had been slapped.   
"I... I... I have to go!" Lilly sobbed as she turned and ran down a flight  
of stairs towards the lower decks. "Lilly!" Ryan yelled running after her.  
Ryan knew something was wrong Lilly never cried, ever. She was much   
faster then he was and he could barely keep up. What did I do? He thought.  
Lilly finally collapsed against the rail of the lower deck, sobbing   
uncontrollably. She stared down into the churning black water. If he can not  
love me, no one can.   
As Ryan caught up with Lilly, he watched in horror as she teetered  
at the top of the railing. "Lilly!" He screamed. He ran towards her just as  
she started to fall.  
A small creature floated along on the breeze, even though it had no   
wings. Its long tail streamed out behind it, as it played among the   
nighttime clouds. The creature sensed a being that was grieving, and after   
reading its mind sensed the drastic measure it was about to take.   
"My daughter," it whispered in her mind. "Your wish is granted."  
  
  
Don't worry! I won't leave all of you hanging for long!   
I'll hurry up with the next part! What was Lilly's wish anyway... hee hee hee!  
Bet you can't guess what "The Creature" was... 


End file.
